


Homestuck Character and Ship Weeks

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August is a very popular month for character and ship centric weeks in the fandom. I'm going to post my contributions here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk Week Day 1: Canon Dirk




	2. Dirk Week Day 2: Happy Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the expression sucks.
> 
> And why Axel? Because I find Jaboody‘s snake adorable and thought it would be cute.


	3. Day 3: Sad Dirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Dirk, but it ends happily, because I’m not good with sad endings.

It took three years, but I’ve finally done it. I created something. I was able to do the exact opposite of my nature and give something life. It’s only a single sunflower, but it is the embodiment of all my efforts, my determination to subvert the task with which I’ve been given. I built something organic, I’ve nurtured it to fruition and there it sits on my kitchen window sill, showing off its kick ass petals, arrogant little fuck, I love you.

Nothing will go wrong this time, I’ve made sure of it. I created a Hydration And Light app with a notification feature that texts me whenever it’s time to move it or water it, as well as a specially formulated plant food to help encourage its growth. Nothing can go wrong.

“You look happy.” Jake enters the room and smiles at me, I just point to my creation. “It looks lovely, funny, I never pictured you as a sunflower person.”

“It managed to survive my many potential fuck ups, I’ll love it and cherish it long after it dies, who cares what type of flower it is.”

Jake laces his arms around my shoulders and kisses my cheek. “You know, you’re quite dashing when you’re proud of yourself.” His kisses trail down my neck and he whispers in my ear some absurd allusion to the bedroom.

 

Two weeks later my golden beauty is ready to be planted, long outgrowing its container. After several mathematical calculations of which spot on our property gets the optimal amount of sun, and considerations of possibilities of flooding during the rainy season, I finally plant it against the side of the house. As absurd as it may be, I kiss its petals and whisper my gratitude to it. Thank you for surviving. Thank you for proving that I can create something without destroying something else. Thank you for being a sunflower, symbolic of all things good, that I’m good. That I’m worthy.

A couple days later I arrive home and a giant white dog jumps on me, his front all covered in dirt and his paws are a little muddy. His tail wags and he reels himself back down to a sitting position at Jake’s command. My boyfriend sputters on about breed and care for the canine, but all I can see is what the dog drops at my feet, the sunflower, my sunflower. The color drains from my vision and everything is washed out and muted. Time seems to slow as I feel my insides twist violently before settling into a distinct hollowness that threatens to overwhelm me. I have no right to be angry. This isn’t the dog’s fault, it’s just doing what dogs do. It’s not Jake’s fault, he is a person of light and joy. It’s my fault for trying to create happiness and joy like he does. I overstepped my bounds, beings like me were created to destroy. It’s not their fault that the universe needed to teach me my place.

Jake makes a lovely dinner, but all I can taste is sand and cardboard. The world remains grey and unappealing, the lightness of Jake’s voice and the very sight of the playful mutt only grate on my nerves. I have no right to feel this way. I deserve this. I tried for three years, you think I would have gotten the hint, but no. I kept trying. I needed to learn a lesson, and now I feel nothing, nothing but a muted pounding and piercing of those unlike me. Nothing but my own proverbial sword slicing me slowly from the inside. Nothing but a rushing river smothered in debris, tears threaten to break free, but apathy mercifully overtakes me.

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been lying in bed. My clothes smell and my hair feels gross, but the idea of leaving bed is exhausting. A dull ache in my stomach tells me it’s been a while since I last ate, but tasteless morsels fueling my worthless flesh seems pointless. There’s a dull beating in my head, stuff I should do, shit that needs taking care of, but my limbs won’t move.

A weight is felt on my back, the mutt, Bec. Stupid name. I’m stupid too though, so we’re even. Light pours into the dark room and Jake stands there looking down at me, a leash in his hand. An imploring tone asks how long I’ve been here, couldn’t say. Can’t say, my voice is gone. Maybe I should find it, but is it even worth it?

He carries my worthless body into the bathroom and scrubs me clean, why.

He dresses me in a fresh set of cotton pajamas, I don’t understand.

After a disappearance of what I can only assume was a couple hours, he finds me where he left me, same position, same expression.

Seeds, fertilizer, planters. He’s waving that app in my face. A desperate look tells me I’m disappointing him, another thing to add to my list. He reaches in the bottom drawer of the dresser, a shoebox.

I tense, I don’t want to see it. When did that even get there. I don’t remember putting it there. He gingerly takes out the mangled corpse of my only child, the only thing I ever successfully created, dried and withered. Faded yellow petals rest in the box. He looks sad.

“I’m sorry, I should have watched Bec, I should have talked to you. I should have at least warned you. This meant so much to you and I was a selfish asshole.”

I don’t really like him talking about himself like that, but my brain and mouth are still unable to work together. I manage to make a face which he seems to misinterpret.

“I know, I, I never thought it would upset you this much. I never realized how much this flower meant to you. Come on, let’s do it again.”

I don’t want to. I received the message from the universe and don’t feel like learning that lesson again.

He makes a mess trying to recreate what I did, and some part of me feels pity for him and a gentle warmth. He cares so much. I find the energy to lift myself off the ground and work with him, but tire quickly. He understands spends the rest of the night cuddling with me on the bed. The next morning he brings me breakfast in bed and convinces me to work on the plants some more.

 

The summer is nearing its end, my yard is covered with a variety of cooking herbs, Bec crawls toward them, looking back, seeing what he can get away with. Jake scolds him and he trots back to my side, resting his head on my leg. I’ve grown quite fond of him. I smile and give him a fry.

“The garden looks lovely.”

“Yeah, thanks for convincing me to try again.”

My new sunflower and a daisy rest in a window planter both standing tall.

“You did all the work, probably would have even more if I hadn’t messed up.”

I wave off his self-deprecation, move to his lap and kiss him tenderly before resting my head on his shoulder. His arms embrace me as he whispers sweet things in my ear. We are both startled when Bec barks at us, dropping a ball at our feet. We laugh and everything is effervescent and gentle. Life of my own making surrounds me and everything seems unimaginably perfect.


	4. Dirk Week Day 4: Shipping (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Jake wants dirk to do something for him that dirk doesn’t wanna do (maybe just laundry duty or something) so he gets himself dolled up in something frilly that he knows dirk will ike and sits on his lap and moans and talks dirty and dirk ends up fucking him and Jake uses that as a clever excuse to get out of chores because he’s “soooo sore dirk you bastard” and dirk is kind of mad but also wow he’s dating such a dork who does that

Jake thought of the impending summer season, beach parties, barbeques, fresh fruit, and tons of sun light. And lawn mowing. Ugh. Dirk had been on his rump for the past week about giving the lawn its first trim of the season, he, of course, had been avoiding it. The great outdoors are meant to be explored and investigated, not tamed into a poor excuse for “nature.” Dirk seemed to disagree, insisting that everything needed order. Jake suspected that Dirk had spent too much time in a confined space, and expected the world to conform to his idea of “proper,” which apparently included swords in their refrigerator. Many an argument was started over that logic.

Jake didn’t want to participate in the systematic destruction of mother nature,…okay he just didn’t want to mow the law, it’s hot and exhausting and ends up being the type of job that never feels fully done. Thankfully, Dirk was an easy fella to manipulate. An orange maid outfit adorns Jake’s form, coming down to about mid-thigh, with a matching garter belt peeking through, it’s too hot to deal with actual stockings. His hair is curled loosely, framing his face in a way that accents his strong jawline. A little makeup to make his eyes stand out. And a pair of lace panties with a hole in the rear to tie everything together.

Jake tiptoed into the living room, noting Dirk’s hunched back and fingers gripping his hair, he must be having trouble with one of his projects, excellent. Jake draped himself over Dirk’s lap, not giving the blonde a single moment to talk before bring him into a kiss. Pale arms wrapped around him as large hands caressed his back. When Jake pulled away Dirk looked him up and down. “What do I owe this to?”

“Horniness, it’s been at least a week since your tallywhacker pillaged my caboose. I think it’s time that Dirk Jr had some fun with my rump, don’t you?” Without giving Dirk an opportunity to respond, Jake began grinding against his boyfriend. “I even wore something that should suit your amorous inclinations.

Taking the blonde’s hand, he guided fingertips over the lace before resting them on his distinctly bare ass, before moaning in Dirk’s ear, “I want your sword to plunder my backside.”

Dirk would laugh at Jake’s attempt at dirty talk if it wasn’t for his fingers already tracing the brunettes hole and the page himself making a show to writhe in Dirk’s lap.

“Yes, come on. You want me, right? Your hard, I can feel it. Come on, ravage me Dirk.”

The prince scrambled for his pockets, lube, lube, where’s the fucking lube. Jake glided from his lap, twirling into an undulating dance, taking the container of lube from his apron pocket and bending all the way down, allowing Dirk to watch as he worked himself open, moaning and panting as he teased himself.

It didn’t take long for Dirk to become impatient, smacking Jake’s hand away to rut against his ass. “Give me the lube,” his voice low and strained. Jake felt Dirk finger him quickly, brushing against his prostate to help with any discomfort. When he was deemed stretched enough, Jake was thrown against the wall, barely able to breath as Dirk’s hands groped him and a deliciously wet mouth sucked at his throat.

“G-golly, Dirk.”

“ _Oh, Jake.”_

The adventurer’s surprise was short lived as he was dragged to the bedroom, forced face down on the bed as Dirk entered him. Pinned to the bed, with only his mouth free.

“You like that?”

“Yes, OH YES! I’m your harlot Dirk, harder!”

“Fuck, Jake.”

It didn’t take long for them both to cum, laying exhausted next to each other. The prince basked for a few minutes in the afterglow before finding a washcloth and gently cleaning them both. He helped Jake out of the maid costume, tossing it aside and kissing his lover, cuddling until sleep overtook them both.

As they woke, Dirk gave a light smile. “That was nice last night.”

“Yeah, it was, but gee whiz, I’m sore, I don’t think I can mow the lawn. You’ll have to do it.”

Dirk frowned “…Why do I get the feeling this was all a ploy?”

“How was I supposed to know you would fuck me so hard, feisty bastard.”

“…Fine.” Dirk eyed Jake suspiciously, certain that he had just been played, but unsure whether it ultimately worked out in his favor or not. Maybe he should insist Jake do the chores he hates, if last night is the result, maybe it’s worth it.


	5. Dirk Week Day 5: Alt Self (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love BDGJake.

Your fingers are lubed and up his ass while he writhes in your lap. “Yeah, yeah like that. Oh god, faster, faster, harder.” Breathless pleas.

“Technically you are in complete control dude. I’m all in your head.”

“D-don’t remind me. Just a-ah! Fuck, golly, wow. Just b-be Dirk.”

You bring your mouth to the crook of his neck, sucking hard before whispering in his ear. “Well, I am a part of Dirk, some part of the prince of heart power, or some shit. He would love this, you all naked and at his mercy. He’s a control freak you know, and a bit of an asshole, like me.” As Jake tenses, nearing his brink you take your finger off his prostate, tracing circles around it. Jake whines and squirms, trying to get the friction back. You caress inside of his thigh, “…Why did you allow me to feel excitement from this?”

“Wah-?”

“I’m just a figment of your imagination, but I have a raging boner and am getting off on you struggling in my arms, just like the real Dirk. Why? Wouldn’t it have been easier for me to be your puppet?”

“I-I don’t have as much control of it as you seem to think.” His voice is starting to even out, you start stroking him lightly. “OH, bu-hah, but even if I did, it would be the same.” You stop again and hear his huff of frustration.

“Why?”

“I like Dirk, I want Dirk, I want you. It’s better if the person playing with me actually gets some enjoyment out of it.”

“You sound like you want to be a toy.” His flush from the sex deepens as he moves, uncomfortable, in your lap.

“Well, I do, kind of, want to be his toy. I mean, I like the feeling of being played with, like you’re doing. I want Dirk to use me over and over…”

“Why?”

“Because he would get more inventive with time, it certainly wouldn’t be boring. And I think I love him, love you.”

You start stroking him and pressing on his prostate once more. His words making you feel powerful and almost real. Like you are the real Dirk, and your heart is elated by his words and your dick is standing at attention. You watch him through his orgasm, getting off from the mere sight of his body wracking with pleasure and the strangled sounds of your name coming out of his mouth.

As you fade from existence for the night, you feel the real Dirk’s consciousness link with yours, it saddens you, you might not return, not if the real Dirk actually makes a move.


	6. DirkJake Week: Trickster (NSFW)

The green-haired boy floated in from of him, giggling and waggling his eye brows. “So Dirk, how do you feel?”

“About the same.” Stoic faced as ever, an impenetrable defense.

“Really? My, this form has created all sorts of feelings for me~” Jake began a dancing, quickly devolving into gyrations and groping at his own skin. “I feel as though I’m on fire, Dirky. The idea of you hugging my fat cock as I fuck you open, fill my mind.” Maniacal giggles. “I thought for sure you’d feel the same way, desperate for me to touch you.”

“Well, if that’s what you think, than why haven’t you made a move.”

At this Jake stops his dancing, standing stock still with an over-dramatic expression of surprise. “Now Dirk, you really think me some nefarious cur?! I would never force a gent into bed.” The tone melting into one of sensuous ribbon that caressed Dirk’s ears. “No matter how much I want to tie you up and bend you over the table, gag you and finger you until you are just about to come. And then watch you squirm as you try to get the sensation back. I want to do that to you again and again until you sob, aching for release.”

The tent in Dirk’s pants was well formed by now, his own body getting hot and a thread pulled taut in his lower abdomen. “Well, I suppose, we could do that.”

Jake swirled in the air, hovering behind him, a giggle of patronization as Jake ran his finger from Dirk’s chin to his clavicle. “I’m afraid that’s not good enough, lad. Do you want my cock? Yes or no?” His voice buttery and dangerous, making Dirk shiver.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want your cock.”

“Wonderful! The safe word is ‘pumpkin’. You got that darling?”

“Yes.” Red faced and shifting in his place.

“Spectacular!” Jake hit Dirk hard, sending him sprawled out on the floor, pinning him to the ground and grinding against his ass. “Oooo, the Strider rump is quite plush! I need a taste!” Yanking Dirk’s pants off, Jake buried his face in the red-head’s ass, lapping at the hole as he gripped the cheeks. Dirk writhed and moaned, the pain from the punch mixing with the pleasure of Jake’s tongue. And when he felt the pressure of teeth he yelped and felt the arousal in him spike, coming instantly.

A sharp pain was felt on his ass, as the sensation of his burning cheeks appeared and the flood of his orgasm ebbed away. “Bad boy, naughty little boy. I didn’t say you could come, did I?”

“No.” Another smack.

“What did you say?”

“No…sir?”

“Better, now, since you’ve been such a naughty boy, you must be punished.” Oversized cuffs appeared on Dirk’s wrist and a gag was placed in his mouth, tasting of orange sherbet. Jake waved a candy cane in his face before pulling out a rainbow condom, placing it in his mouth and fellating the candy, now covered in a rainbow print. “How do you feel about this up your bum?” Dirk moaned. “I’m sorry chap, but that isn’t an answer.” Dirk tried to glare at him through the shades, he has a fucking ball gag in his mouth, how is he supposed to fucking answer?

The issue seemed to dawn on Jake, “Ah, yes, how about this?” Jake pulled out his dick and ripped the gag out of the prince’s mouth. “If you’d like the candy cane up your caboose, suck my tallywhacker.” Dirk didn’t even question the logic, he immediately wrapped his lips around Jake’s cock, licking and sucking, moaning around him. “Ah! Good boy, Dirk. Take it all in.”

A firm hand was in Dirk’s hair, forcing him to take all of Jake, until his nose was pressed into the page’s pelvis. “Ah, good boy.” Jake slowly thrust in and out of Dirk’s mouth, giving the crimson-haired boy enough time to breathe before forcing all the way back down his throat. The adventurer was soon panting as his thrusts became more erratic, soon pulling out completely and coming all over Dirk’s face. “You look good like this.”

“Please, give me the candy cane.”

“Oh, very well. But only until I get Mr. Jones back up. If your ass is anything like your mouth, we’ll both have a lot of fun. “

The gag was shoved back into the prince’s mouth. He soon felt the candy cane breach his entrance, and… vibrate? Oh GOD. A scream was emitted through the gag as Jake grinned deviously behind him. “You’re a screamer?” And a dark chuckle as the thrusts of the candy cane became faster and Dirk was left completely at the mercy of the page.

Soon the candy cane was out, and Jake was grinding against him again. “I’ve saved my best condom for you Dirk,” he said as he bent over and licked the now exhausted boy’s ear.

Dirk felt himself being penetrated once more, moaning with every thrust, too exhausted to move as Jake pounded into him. Orgasms crashed over him leaving him screaming until his voice was gone and Jake finally came inside him.


End file.
